


Fanfiction Changes You

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, mentions of other fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive has been in the real world with his butler, Sebastian Michaelis for two weeks now. They live with me. One day, when Sebastian suggests that Ciel take up writing stories like I have, well, that's when things go bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic mentions both my Fanfiction.net account and my AO3 account. Just fyi. My fanfiction.net account is by the same name as AO3, but with dashes instead of underscores. If you wanted to read those stories, since I don't post the same stories here as I do on there.

It happened so suddenly. I was innocently reading a Sebaciel fanfic (T rated, in case Ciel happened to look over. Wouldn't want to scar him  _too_ bad, would we?) when suddenly Sebastian brought up how many stories I'd written on Fanfiction.net.

"You've written 160, correct?" he asked.

"Uh, technically. Though some were deleted, either by me or the Eliminators, so technically I've written more" I explained, my eyes staying on the screen.

"Impressive. Don't you agree, Bochan?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked up from the television, his visible eye narrowing in suspicion.

"Yes, I suppose"

Sebastian smiled innocently.

"In that case, why don't you allow Tara to teach you how to write stories? It would be far more interesting than sitting in front of the television- Which only has Netflix by the way"

My wonder at how easily they'd picked up modern technology was easily overridden by the fear I felt from Sebastian's suggestion. Sure, they knew they had their own anime, but they didn't know people wrote fanfictions about them. And they certainly didn't know that I was one of those people!

I hoped Ciel would say no, in fact I sent a quick prayer for it.

"Very well. It does sound entertaining"

Damn. Just my luck.

I swallowed nervously.

"Um, just let me finish reading this, and we can start your first lesson" I said nervously, my voice shaking slightly. Ciel nodded and turned his head back to the screen. Funnily enough, he was actually watching Black Butler. The second season. And some thorough questioning let me know that this particular Ciel and Sebastian were from the first season. So, I guess it wasn't too odd.

I continued to read. To be honest, I'd read it hundreds of times before and I didn't really need to finish reading it. I just wanted to put off the lesson for as long as possible.

* * *

 

Unfortunately I'd only had a few paragraphs left, and Ciel only had a couple of minutes left in the episode by the time I finished. I willed myself not to look at the screen, since I had only seen up to episode 11 of season 1.

Once he was finished with the episode, he pulled up a chair and sat beside me at the computer. Sebastian stood behind us, and I was incredibly thankful I'd exited out of the story.

"Well, first, we should get you familiarized with the terms you'll see when reading fanfiction. That way you can use them yourself, and properly warn your readers if necessary"

Ciel nodded slowly, seeming to understand. With that, I opened the browser again and googled 'Fanfiction terms' I clicked the second link I saw, since the first went to an unfamiliar site.

"This is wikipedia, by the way. If you ever want to write a story for a fandom you've just learned about, you can google the name of the show or whatever, add wiki to the end, and... Well, I'll show you later" I said. Ciel nodded. I scrolled down past the introduction.

"There. You'll probably need to read this entire article, though I'll tell you if something isn't completely necessary" I explained. Ciel nodded once more, and started to read.

The first three subsections were necessary, I believe, as they defined 'Canon', 'Fanon', and 'Fandom'. After that, I told him to scroll down until he saw 'Mary-Sue', which he did. After that almost all of the sections were necessary, I only had to tell him 'This isn't necessary' instead of asking him to scroll.

Most of the stuff, while not really  _necessary_ , I could see as being useful, though I'd never run into some of the terms.

It didn't take him long to read it all, and once he finished, he looked at me for my new instructions.

"Now... Well, to write original stories you'd read books, right? Well, to write fanfics, you read fanfics" I said. I went to the address bar and looked at him.

"Fanfiction.net or Archive of our own?" I asked. He paused.

"Which one has more?"

"Generally, Fanfiction does"

"That one then"

I nodded and typed in the address for the homepage.

"What fandom were you thinking of starting out with?"

"I don't know. You're the teacher" he scoffed. I nodded my head.

"Sebastian, what do you think?" I asked. I heard the butler chuckle.

"You seem to have gotten him into that show, 'Pokemon'. You could have him write for that" he suggested. I nodded and went to the fandom specified.

"Do you know of any ships you think you'd support?" I asked Ciel, testing to see if he'd been paying attention when he read that article. He paused, and after a moment, he replied.

"What do you support?"

"The only ones with characters you'd know? That'd be Ash and Gary, or Palletshipping. Jessie and Pikachu, which doesn't have a name. Meowth and James, I think that's called Blueshipping but I have to look into it" I replied with a smirk. I could see his face contort into one of disgust at the two with the Pokemon.

"Let's go for Ash and Gary" he muttered. I giggled and put in the proper tags.

"I assume you'll want to read one that's complete?"

"Of course" he rolled his eyes. I ignored his rudeness and added 'Misty' to the Without tags. He looked at me in confusion as I did so.

"Some of the stories that have Ash and Gary tagged actually pair Ash and Misty, so you have to remove her from the tags if you want to avoid those stories" I explained. He nodded and I clicked one of the stories that came up.

"Call me over here when you've read five oneshots" I said. He nodded, his eyes glued to the screen. As I started to get up, he asked,

"Do you count a drabble as a oneshot?"

I was shocked. He'd learned so quickly from reading one single article!

"Um, if you read two drabbles, then I'll count it as one oneshot"

"Okay"

With that, Sebastian and I left Ciel. The couch and TV were right next to the computer though, so I suppose we didn't 'technically' leave him.

Oh well. I was just thankful I made sure the 'K thru T' filter was on.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take Ciel that long to read five oneshots, and when he finished he called me over, just as I'd told him to.

"Okay, then. We can take a break for today because Victoria's coming over for a sleepover in a few minutes" I said. Ciel nodded his head in agreement and exited out of the page.

Just as he did so, there was a knock on the door. I guessed it was Victoria and went to open it. And sure enough, she was there, holding her overnight bag.

"Hey Victoria! I already have the sleeping bag laid out so we don't forget later tonight" I said as I took the bag from her. She gave a wave to Ciel and Sebastian, not finding their presence odd at all since she'd been there the day they appeared in my house.

Ciel followed us to my bedroom. For some odd reason, he'd always enjoyed hanging out with us whenever she comes over. We've even managed to get a laugh or two out of him, though he'd deny it if you asked.

"So, Ciel's learning about fanfiction. From me" I told her, sending her a look that clearly stated, 'Get me OUT of this!' I think she got the message, since she turned to Ciel.

"Really? You're going to learn about fanfiction from someone whose username is 'Crazy Pairing Girl'? Does that really seem like a smart move?" she asked, in a way that you'd ask a five year old if it was really smart to stay up for the entire night. Ciel picked up on this, and immediately got pissed.

"Whether it is smart or not, she's the only one I know who's actually WRITTEN anything" he glared at her pointedly, making Victoria pout.

"Hey, it isn't MY fault that my mom refuses to let me post stuff!"

I sighed. Clearly Victoria wouldn't be helping. Time for Plan B.

"Oh, let him learn from me. Though, I hope he doesn't accidentally read a  _Sebaciel_ " I said, putting on a fake disgusted voice as I said the pairing name. Ciel looked confused, and Victoria put on a fake shocked look.

"Oh my goodness! You're right! The poor thing would be absolutely  _scarred_!" she cried, and we both knew that that wasn't even a lie.

"What's Sebaciel? Why would I be scarred?" Ciel asked, panicking slightly. I gave him a pitying look.

"Ciel, if I told you, you would be so horrified that you'd never want to touch another fanfiction" I explained, and it still wasn't a lie.

"I don't care! Tell me!" Ciel demanded. I gave a dramatic sigh.

"Very well. It is a pairing between you and Sebastian"

His face became one of pure shock. I mentally smirked, though keeping the sad, pitying look on my face. He certainly wouldn't want to read anymore fanfictions!

...Or so I thought.

"Well, as long as I avoid those particular stories, I suppose it's okay" he said, shrugging... And... Was that a  _smile_?! Victoria and I looked at each other in shock.

"A-are you sure, Ciel?! Because, I mean, what if... Wh-what if... Uh..." Shoot! I couldn't think of anything! Ciel sat on my bed and looked at me.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked, making Victoria and I groan. He hadn't even been affected!

This would be a  _looooonnnnng_ night.


	3. Chapter 3

"They must have changed rose meanings since the last time I looked. I could have sworn pink meant poetic love" I said, pouting at the rose color chart on the screen of my (mom's) laptop. Victoria, who was attempting to braid my dog's tail, giggled.

"Maybe it does, but you're looking at the wrong chart" she said.

"I guess..." I admitted. Though, I could have sworn this was the very chart I'd looked at when I wrote 'Roses'.

"Why are you looking at that, anyway?" Ciel asked from my beanbag chair. He was currently trying- And failing- to help me get back to town in my Xbox 360 game, Two Worlds. On the first day I had that game, I'd managed to get lost. I hadn't touched it since, so Ciel was attempting to help that situation. Though he was being horrible at it. He'd already died three times.

"Fanfiction purposes. Mini lesson number one, Ciel. If there's something in the real world that you can use to make a plot in fanfiction, use it. And you can use almost  _anything_ " I explained, looking over in time to see him die for the fourth time.

"By the way, you know you can use a health potion, right?"

"Yeah, well these controls are confusing. I _tried_ to use a health potion and ended up blasting a wolf!" he whined in reply. I rolled my eyes and chose not to respond to that.

Just then, Sebastian decided to make an appearance. He walked in holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello there, Victoria, Tara, Bochan. I thought you'd like some snacks for the sleepover" he said, placing the cookies on my dresser.

"Thanks, Sebastian" Victoria said, looking up from my dog's tail to smile at the demonic butler. He narrowed his eyes at my little shih tzu.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"Braiding Echo's tail" she responded, though her grin faltered. Sebastian sighed, placing his hand on his forehead.

"What? The hair's long enough!" she defended, and to be honest she wasn't wrong.

"I said nothing" Sebastian said with a smirk. Suddenly, Ciel groaned in frustration, and I looked over to see that he had died for the fifth time. Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's face, and I sighed.

"Ciel, it's fine. The game quality was sucky anyway, even if I hadn't gotten lost I probably wouldn't play it again" I said in an attempt to get him to stop. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if he'd be obsessed with playing that game. He looked at me doubtfully before sighing and turning off the console.

"What are we going to do then?" Ciel asked. I glanced down at the laptop in my, well, lap, and thought a moment.

"Well, I suppose we can make use of that mini lesson I just gave you. How about doing research on something, and tomorrow you can write a story with whatever you researched as an element?" I suggested. Ciel considered this, then grinned, momentarily scaring me with the sheer genuine  _joy_ that it emitted.

"That sounds good" he agreed, getting off of the beanbag to come sit next to me on the bed.

"Sebastian, would you mind leaving us alone?" I asked. Sebastian bowed slightly and left. I looked down at the screen.

"What would you like to research?" I asked. He hesitated.

"What would you suggest?" he asked after a moment. I thought for a while.

"Well, what genre were you thinking of writing?" I asked. He blushed slightly.

"Romance..." he admitted. I grinned. Romance was my specialty. I heard Victoria groan in exasperation, but I paid it no heed.

"Do you want to write about a confession, or an established relationship?" I asked.

"Either one"

"I personally have more experience with confessions. We can research that together- Maybe I'll get some new ideas while we're at it" I suggested. He looked at me strangely.

"We're going to research love confessions?"

"Yup!" I responded enthusiastically. He sighed but agreed nonetheless. I typed 'how to confess your love' into the Google search bar.

"We'll need all the help we can get" I mused, and clicked the first link that came up.

This would be more fun than I'd originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sleeping peacefully in the sleeping bag, like I always did when Victoria slept over. That is, until I felt Ciel shaking me.

"Tara, I have a question" he whispered. I shook my head and shoved him away.

"Go back to sleep, Ciel" I muttered, pulling my pillow closer. I heard him sigh and go over to Victoria, who was in my bed.

"Victoria, how do you spell 'Sebaciel'?" I heard him ask. At this point I was too deep in tiredness and wanting to sleep that I didn't completely register it.

"Shut up and let me go to sleep" Victoria replied, and I heard Ciel sigh.

"S-E-B-A-C-I-E-L" I muttered to answer his question.

"Thanks" he said.

"Welcome" I replied, happy to finally be able to get some sleep...

Until I shot up in shock.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

I frantically scrambled out of the sleeping bag and ran out of my bedroom, into the room where the laptop was. Ciel was sitting there, his eyes wide in what I guessed was fear as he looked at me.

"T-Tara! I didn't realize you were awake!" he sputtered.

"You WOKE me up!" I replied angrily. He flinched. I sighed, trying to calm myself down before I spoke again.

"Ciel, why did you want to know how to spell-"

"No reason!" he cut me off. I glared at him.

"Bullcrap. Tell the truth"

He hesitated.

"I-I just wanted to read a Sebaciel... So I would know what it'd be like, if... If Sebastian felt the way I do"

Just the meek voice coming from a normally so composed and confident young boy, made me instantly forget my anger. I sighed, deciding I'd forgive him for waking me up at- I checked the clock- 2:34 AM.

"Well, in that case, let me pick one out. Some of the stories aren't as sweet and fluffy as you'd like" I told him, and I pulled up a chair to sit next to Ciel.

"Tara?" he spoke as I browsed through the stories on the page.

"Yeah?" I replied, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Don't tell Sebastian"

I blinked as I turned my gaze to Ciel. His eyes shined with unshed tears, and his face was so desperate, so  _pleading_...

"Okay"

He smiled and we turned our gazes back to the computer screen. We scrolled, scrolled, until...

"Hey, isn't that your username?" he asked, pointing at one of my own stories that was on the page; It was called 'Secretive Games' I smiled.

"Guilty as charged"

"Can we read that one?" he asked hopefully. He knew I always liked happy endings, and I almost never wrote a sad one unless I was just in a bad mood.

"Of course"

* * *

 

By the time the sun had risen, Ciel and I had read all of the Sebaciel fanfictions I had; Both on my Fanfiction and AO3 account. I could see that he was tired, but happy.

Soon, we heard Sebastian getting up. My mom had made him start going to sleep at night, after the first night they'd stayed here when he kept her up by cleaning the house.

Ciel and I quickly exited out of the fanfiction page just before Sebastian walked in, looking as perfect as he always did.

"You two are up early" he said, but didn't ask why. I just nodded, and Ciel blushed.

Victoria walked in a few minutes later, while Sebastian was busy cooking us breakfast. Scrambled eggs with bacon and biscuits.

"Tara, I had the weirdest dream-"

"Don't you always?" I interrupted. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"I had a dream that Ciel woke me up to ask me how to spell-"

"Shh!" I put my finger to my lips, in the universal symbol of 'Shut your yap!'

Victoria blinked in confusion, looking between me and Ciel for a moment...

Before it clicked, and she burst out laughing.

I groaned, Ciel blushed, and Sebastian just looked really confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on in the day, after Victoria had gone home (She was coming back later, but her mom wanted her to clean her room before staying another night) Ciel and I were having fun writing his story.

I'd sent Sebastian out of the room again, and Ciel had ordered him not to eavesdrop. I would have said that that wasn't necessary, but I knew that Sebastian would be curious after such an order, so I had no choice but to agree with Ciel. Either way, we were writing a nice little Sebaciel oneshot. We intended to post it on my AO3 account, which meant that once it was done we'd have to edit it so it would be more like my writing style.

It was going smoothly, and Ciel was picking up my writing style quite well. But then...

"Ciel! You can't say 'Sebastian sucked Ciel's soul out mercilessly, leaving the boy to sob as he realized his feelings would never be returned, just before his life was gone'!" I cried, though trying to keep my voice down so Sebastian wouldn't hear. Ciel looked up at me.

"Why not?"

"Because, people are supposed to think that _I_ wrote this! And I love happy endings, so I'd never write such a thing!"

Ciel hesitated.

"But... This is what would happen" he said softly, making me pause. I looked down at him, and he... He just looked...

Depressed.

Forlorn.

_Sad_.

"I'm afraid that I have to disagree. If Sebastian didn't care for you, even a little bit, he'd act like Claude" I pointed out. He giggled a bit at the thought.

"Yeah, I guess that's true" he muttered. He deleted the depressing part, and wrote in a lovely little feelings-returned scene. (Hey, cut me some slack! Can YOU think of a better word for it?!)

"That's better" I sighed. We titled it 'Letters to a Loved One' and posted it to my AO3 account.

"I try not to have my stories posted both on Fanfiction  _and_ AO3, so I hope you don't mind" I told him. He said he didn't mind, as long as we could read more Sebaciel. I laughed and agreed.

* * *

 

After reading several Sebaciel stories, we left my bedroom (The computer room was too open) to put the laptop back. While we did so, Sebastian came over to us.

"So, may I read Bochan's story?"

I looked at Ciel in a panic. All the color had drained from his face. I thought fast.

"Love to, Sebastian, but I need the computer. My RP buddy just got online, and we want to continue our RP" I explained quickly. It wasn't a lie- My newest RP friend Shade should have been online right then.

"Oh, okay. Let me know when you're done, then" Sebastian said in slight disappointment. I nodded- We could keep these things going at erratic times, so there was no telling what time it'd be when we stopped tonight.

"Will do. Err, Ciel! You should learn about RPing too! It'll help you with POV stories!" I said in a rush. Ciel nodded and we sat next to each other. Suddenly, Sebastian came up behind us.

"Mind if I watch, this time?"

My heart pounded. Luckily, I was saved by my mom walking in.

"Guys, I'm going out. Victoria's mom is okay with a demon being in charge, right?" she asked. Like she had done every time Victoria stayed over and she left us with Sebastian. It got old fast.

"Yes, mother" I said dryly. She sighed, grabbed her keys and left.

I grinned. Perfect.

"Hey, Sebby, Victoria won't be here for a while. Can you go pick us up a pizza?" I asked, once my mom's car had pulled out of the driveway. He looked at me in shock.

"Tara? Aren't you the one who says that Ciel and I aren't allowed to leave the house, in case someone recognizes us from the anime?"

"Well, yes, but if you put on some sunglasses and keep your contract hand in your pocket, it'll be fine!" I offered. He shook his head.

"No. We'll  _order_ a pizza" he said sternly. Damn...

He looked at me strangely.

"Tara, is it just me, or do you not want me to see this RP?" he asked. I considered my options.

"W-well... It's just that, uh... It ships you and Grell!" I blurted. Ciel slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, you should have just  _said_ so. I don't want to be around for that" he said simply, and went to go watch TV. I sighed in relief.

"By the way, what's happened so far in this RP?" Ciel whispered to me. I opened Google Docs on the computer, and typed a reply.

_Sebastian gave you 13 blue roses anonymously, you demanded that he find out who sent them, he gave you a romantic dinner and said he loved you. The next morning you said you felt the same, and after a bunch of sap and fluff for several long replies, for some reason, you are now experiencing extreme pain in your lower back and Shade won't tell me why._

Ciel looked at me incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! Shade's the one controlling you!" I whisper-hissed. He rolled his eyes and I opened my Skype to the log with Shade.

Ciel watched me as I typed, staring at the screen as Shade and I RPed back and forth.

Shade still didn't tell me why Ciel was in intense pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: That RP description is an ACTUAL RP that is going on currently between Shade and I! ^_^ It started out sweet and fluffy, now I'm worried for Ciel's health. -_-'


End file.
